


{not like teardrops}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in the rain. For the prompt water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{not like teardrops}

House rounded the corner, ignoring the rain pouring down around him. Jogging hadn't felt this good in ages. Of course, it had been ages since he could, with the leg injury and all. He debated going another round, but the small shadow sitting on his porch changed his mind.

He jogged closer; he could never get close enough, and then he could see her. Dripping cloths stuck to skin, and nobody could look as good wet as she could.

"What are you doing here?" It's not really a question. He already knows. How could he not?

"I always liked the rain," she said.

"And here I always took you for a sunshine and rainbows kind of girl." He pauses, tilting his head as if he was trying to figure her out. "Then again, I also didn't think you'd actually show."

"What can I say; your note wasn't exactly subtle." She answers with a smirk.

"Subtlety is for people who are too afraid to take what they want."

"Well, then I'd like to go inside? I'm getting wet."

"Wow, just from this little talk. I didn't know I was that good." She just rolls her eyes in response. If there was anything she could count on in this situation, it was that House was still going to be House. He unlocks the door, letting her go in first.

"So…" She started hesitantly. A supply closet was one thing, the bookstore another. But this, standing in his living room, this was unfamiliar territory. "This is your place, huh," She cringes at how awkward she sounds. Good going girl, scare him off before you get started, why don't you.

"What were you expecting: me to light a whole bunch of candles?" If he could sense her nervousness, he let it go, and for that, she was thankful.

"Nah, knowing you, the whole place would be burned to the ground before we even got started." He shuts her up with a possessive kiss. There's that subtlety thing again. But with the way their tongues tangle, he's afraid they won't have time for that. He pins her up against door, lifting her up so that her legs wrap around his waist. Never has he been so glad to have two working legs.

Mark. Take. Claim.

She's his; and she has the bite marks to prove it. Her fingers find his belt and quickly undo the buckle. He had been teasing her at work all afternoon, and she couldn't take it anymore.

A gasp. A moan. A whimper.

She always makes the most delicious noises and it only brings him that much closer to the edge. His leg twitches slightly, but he ignores it. There's no pain, he keeps repeating in his mind. He doesn't want this to be too good to be true.


End file.
